Volume 40
Volume 40 is titled "Gear". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover is indigo, and the title logo is cerulean, maroon, and a light tan color. The author's name is written in brown. On the front, Oimo and Kashi are at the top, with Baskerville in front of them. In front of them, Blueno is shown posing for an attack, and Luffy is in Gear Second. On the spine, Luffy and Blueno are featured, and the skull on the spine is a green tea color. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy and Chopper sit on a pile of barrels and boxes and happily stuff themselves with fruits. Nami stands smiling in the background with a pile of fruits on her head, and there are more fruits shown in the background. Author's Notes |} (Translator's note: In Japan, young comedian artistes, or "芸人-Geinin", will stereotypically do just about anything with a smile on their faces on variety shows, etc. in order to get a job or achieve fame.) Chapters *378. : The Franky Family tries to pass though Oimo and Kashi, while Luffy makes his way past the Marines on the main island. *379. : The CP9 reunion gets off to an awkward start as Luffy blazes toward the courthouse, unbeknownst to Spandam. *380. : Oimo and Kashi are finally overwhelmed as Rocketman enters Enies Lobby. *381. : The Straw Hats, Franky Family, and Galley-La Company emerge on Enies Lobby, and Nami reveals the power of her Perfect Clima-Tact. *382. : Spandam harasses Robin and Franky as Blueno confronts Luffy. *383. : Blueno explains about the World Government system as he and Luffy battle. The Straw Hats, Franky Family, and Galley-La Company continue pressing into Enies Lobby. *384. : Oimo and Kashi believed Dorry and Brogy were being held captive at Impel Down, but Usopp tells them the truth. They then turn against the World Government. *385. : Kaku and Kalifa are given devil fruits by Spandam and eat them. The Straw Hat Pirates charge in further, and Luffy continues to clash with Blueno. *386. : The Straw Hat Pirates finally reach the last gates, and Spandam is notified of the damage caused by them. *387. : The Straw Hat Pirates invade the courthouse as Luffy reveals a new technique, Gear Second. *388. : Luffy fights Blueno in Gear Second and beats him. The other Straw Hats rush to catch up with Luffy, and Luffy calls out to Robin. SBS Notes *The current Straw Hat Pirates' signature numbers, colors, and smells are revealed. *How Chopper can play "Rock-Paper-Scissors" with others. *Oda reveals that Robin's flashback would appear in Volume 41. ''"Your Favorite Techniques" (popularity poll) Results revealed!!! *Located on pages 126 and 202. '"Your Favorite Techniques" (popularity poll) Results revealed!!!' is a segment in this volume that provides a list (continued from Volume 39), showcasing the ONE PIECE techniques ranked fourth to thirtieth place by fans. Context Page 126 '#4) 1340 votes''' Portgas D. Ace - Fire Fist Luffy's unthinkably polite brother ranks in!! Before he gained the powers of the Mera Mera no Mi, he was still stronger than Luffy's Gomu Gomu powers. His Fire Fist has the power to burn everything to ash!! #5) 995 votes Monkey D. Luffy - Gomu Gomu Bazooka A bazooka that blasts the enemy with both hands at once!! This is a powerful attack that deals significant damage at close range!! Luffy's got a whole bunch of attacks that take full advantage of the powers of rubber!! #6) 895 votes Sanji - Antimanner Kick Course Sanji saved the Straw Hat Crew from their imprisonment in Alabasta. This was his supreme move at the time. A true prince!! #7) 815 votes Monkey D. Luffy - Gomu Gomu no Storm An attack that rains down devastating blows with a hail of fists. Its power and force will get the job done!! #8) 695 votes Sanji (& Zoro) - Armee de L'air Power Shot Sanji and Zoro teamed up for this one during the Davy Back Fight. And remember, when Luffy gets shot, it's the Armee de L'air Gomu Shot!! For the rest of the rankings, head to p. 202!! Page 202 #9) 552 votes Monkey D. Luffy - Gomu Gomu Pistol The first special attack with the powers of rubber to be shown. It's a simple attack, but the strength is packs is astonishing!! #10) 410 votes 'Roronoa Zoro - Ittoryu "Iai" Shishi-Sonson A huge move that even cuts steel. His showdown in Alabasta gave him the hint to create this one. It destroyed Daz Boness!! '#11) 385 votes 'Roronoa Zoro - Oni-giri Zoro's basic three-sword attack. All three blades slash you at once!! '#12) 365 votes '''Usopp - Usopp Rubberband This sniper uses pachinko balls, gunpowder, and whatever else he gets his hands on!! But this is just a rubber band. Its power is, well... The rest of the results are as follows!! (327 votes) Gomu Gomu Ogon Rifle (Monkey D. Luffy) (252 votes) Noro Noro Beam (Foxy) (219 votes) Santoryu 108 Pound Ho (Roronoa Zoro) (172 votes) Veau Shot (Sanji) (162 votes) Gomu Gomu no Fusen (Monkey D. Luffy) (139 votes) Shiawase Punch (Nami) (111 votes) Gomu Gomu no Hanabi: Ogon Botan (Monkey D. Luffy) (95 votes) Gomu Gomu no Boh... (Monkey D. Luffy) (85 votes) Gomu Gomu no Rifle (Monkey D. Luffy) (82 votes) Tornado Tempo (Nami) (80 votes) Concasse (Sanji) (76 votes) Gomu Gomu no Dame Da! (Monkey D. Luffy) (75 votes) Shigan (CP9) (72 votes) Kokutei Roseo (Tony Tony Chopper) (69 votes) Reject (Dial Users) (68 votes) Gomu Gomu no Bullet (Monkey D. Luffy) (68 votes) Santoryu Toro Nagashi (Roronoa Zoro) (60 votes) Yaki Onigiri (Roronoa Zoro) '''Nami's Wrap-up: A lot of different moves were voted for. But the most powerful of all is #25, Shigan. Luffy and Zoro were both beaten by it. But I know they'll beat it in the end!! Powerful attacks are their forte!! Go on, guys!! --- By the way, ranked #20 was the "Gomu Gomu no Boh..."!! For this, you just don't use your brain!! Even you can do it!! Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 224-227. *Total number of submissions featured: 23 (+2 mailing address posters). Grand Prize: Bridge ブリッジ (Nara, Japan) Play Back ONE PIECE vol. 3 *Located on pages 228-231 The is the continuation of a mini-segment that started on Volume 38. In this volume, highlights of volumes 10-13 are showcased. Volume Extras *On pages 222-223, a general map of Enies Lobby with current locations of each character is provided to aid readers. Trivia * Near the bottom of the inside back cover of this volume, you can find pandaman swimming. This is the continuation of an easter egg series that has been featured on the alternate back covers of volumes 25-70. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 40 Category:One Piece Volumes